charactercommunityfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Hook
Captain Hook is the main antagonist of Disney's 1953 animated feature film, Peter Pan. He is the bloodthirsty commander of the Jolly Roger, and the scourge of Neverland. Hook has long since abandoned sailing the high seas in favor of having revenge on Peter Pan for cutting off his left hand and feeding it to a crocodile, who has since been in constant pursuit of the captain. While a worthy opponent for Peter, Hook is destined to fail, sometimes because of Peter Pan's ability to fly, but more often through the bumbling actions of his first mate, Mr. Smee, who while unquestioningly faithful to the captain, is incompetent and flimsy. Hook's frustrations are understandable; he lost a hand to his opponent, is constantly pursued by the crocodile and cannot fly. These factors arguably make him one of the most sympathetic Disney Villains. His antics with the Crocodile are considered by many to be the funniest animated scenes ever created by Disney according to Frank Thomas and Ollie Johnston in the book The Disney Villain. As one of the most recognizable and popular villains in Disney's animated library, Captain Hook is also a primary member of the Disney Villains franchise. Background Jake and the Never Land Pirates reveals that Hook had a rather miserable childhood. As a young buccaneer, he was trained in the ways of a piracy by his mother, Mama Hook, so that he would one day become a feared captain, much like her. However, according to Mama Hook, James was a pitiful pirate during his training and seemed hopeless for many years. It was also revealed that James was heavily ostracized as a child. These factors all seem to play a part in Captain Hook's cruelty. In The Pirate Fairy, James mentions that he was educated at Eton College in England, and it is also revealed that he met Smee after losing his original crew and becoming stranded in the middle of the sea, to which Smee comes in and rescues him. Following his meeting with Smee, James came into the possession of Jolly Roger, of which he would command as captain with Mr. Smee as his first mate. With a new crew at his disposal, James would plunder and pillage the seas with pride. He would eventually cross paths with Peter Pan, a young boy from Neverland with the ability to fly. As a "childish prank", Peter cut off James' left hand and fed it to an enormous crocodile. James would replace his lost hand with a hook, but the crocodile enjoyed the taste of the captain so well that it followed the Jolly Roger ever since, hoping to devour the rest of James. Infuriated by the loss of his hand and the threat of the crocodile, a vengeful James—now known as Captain Hook—vowed to never leave Neverland's shores until he has killed Peter Pan. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Main antagonists Category:Caucasian Category:Black haired characters Category:Black Eyes Category:English characters Category:European characters Category:Humans Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Adults Category:Green Eyes Category:Captains Category:Disney characters Category:Singing characters Category:Book characters Category:Germanic characters Category:RKO Radio Pictures characters Category:Mediterranean characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Iconic characters